


From the Depths

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Suspense, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon that Fitz secretly has had Hydrophobia ever since the pod and if they go back to the planet Will uses that against them during his 'evil reveal' by shoving Fitz into the water with the plant monster or something along those lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Depths

Pain was the first thing that Leo Fitz became aware of as his consciousness slowly returned to him. Pain in the back of his head that went down into his back and neck. Much like after Jemma had clubbed him with the fire extinguisher before jumping out of the Bus. Slowly he tried to find the garbled bits of information in his mind…where he was…what had he been doing. 

It came to him in a rush as he cracked his eyes open, met with nothing but blue. The planet! He was on the planet! Malick! Ward! Jemma…Jemma! They had been captured by Ward, taken to a Hydra head named Gideon Malick, forced through the portal, and they had found Will…having no intention of bringing “it” back with them as they had been ordered. Oh God Will, Will had been Hydra, working to get his Inhuman master back on earth, Jemma cries of anguish still echoing in his ears as she learned the depths of his betrayal. How he had used her for all those months.

Now he was fully awake and struggling in the arms that held him. Will dropped him to the ground roughly and before he could so much as roll away he found the blade of a sword at his throat. “Nice to see your awake Agent Fitz,” Will taunted. 

Fitz frantically looked around searching for any sign of her, not having to look far. She was behind Will, tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks, hands bound behind her back. “Don’t hurt him!” she begged pressing forward until Fitz was forced to let out a gasp as the blade bit into the tender skin of this throat.  
Will glared back at her “We’ve been through this my little ray of sunshine,” Fitz noting the pained look that crossed Jemma’s face at the nickname “You tell me where the portal is and I won’t have to hurt him. My master has waited long enough for his return, he is on his way here as we speak. I will be the one who gives what he desires and I will be regaled by our great leaders, able to do what hundreds before me have failed”. 

“Don’t tell him,” Fitz said earning another bite from the blade for his trouble.

He could see the tears shimmering in her eyes Will speaking before she could, his voice cold and full of malice. “Now Jemma, before you answer with that temper of yours I need to give you something to think about. I know what your worst fears are…yours is losing your beloved Fitz here…but do you know what his is? Losing you of course but he’s faced that fear in your time here. No, he has one I don’t believe even you know about”. 

Will’s dark eyes bored into his and he nodded behind him, Fitz turning to see what he was gesturing at, the blood in veins turning to ice at the site of the pool of water. He knew it from Jemma’s recordings, where she’d done battle with the plant monster, won, and ate it. She was right, he had been so proud. But now the inky almost black looking water was like a tomb, unwanted memories of water crashing in around him as Jemma’s tear filled face was the last thing he had seen before everything went black. The months of pain and anguish the water had caused him, what it had taken from him. His mind, Jemma, who he was. 

“Water my dear Jemma, your white knight is afraid of a simple pool of water,” Will taunted “terrified of being taken again by its darkest depths, by it rushing into his lungs, and starving his brilliant brain”. Fitz tried to scoot away as his pulse skyrocketed, Will’s iron grip latching harshly onto his arm and hauling him to his feet, the ever present blade at his throat to ensure he couldn’t fight too much. “Fancy a swim Fitz?”

“No!” Jemma screamed pressing forward, knowing what lurked below the surface, how dangerous it was, especially without a weapon. Will ignored her and forced Fitz to the edge. “Last chance Jemma, promise to take both my master and I to the portal and I will let him go…”

“Don’t…” Fitz gasped again trying to rein in the terror that was gripping him, trying to put on a brave face for her. Jemma looked frozen in fear and apparently took too long to answer as Fitz suddenly found himself flying through the air and seconds later the icy waters had surrounded him.

Gasping he pulled himself to the surface, Jemma’s screams and his own water logged breaths the only thing he could hear. He tried to force himself to swim to the side, only getting a few strokes in before something wrapped around his leg and pulled him under again. 

Desperately his fingers clawed at the slimy creature, fists pummeling, free leg kicking trying anything to fight it off. He finally landed a solid kick, the beast releasing him for the briefest of moments. Failing limbs helped him break the surface where he sucked in a greedy breath of air and a plea of help. His victory was short lived, the tentacle returning, this time taking both of his legs and pulling him under again. 

He fell deeper this time, pressure pounding in his ears intermingling with the terror he had experienced those horrible moments after they had blasted the window free. He continued to fight, his lungs beginning to burn begging for him to take a breath, a breath he knew that would kill him. Another tentacle was suddenly upon him, this one wrapping around his throat, squeezing it tight.

The need to breath became too great and with a mental apology to Jemma he was forced to let out his breath, sucking the water into his mouth, and that terrible sensation he had in his nightmares returned. Darkness began to envelope him, the same darkness he’d fallen into for months after he’d awoken, one he feared would take him for good this time. His last conscious though was of Jemma and the kiss they had shared just a few days ago. The way her lips had felt against his, the warmth that had filled his body, the feel of her body molded against his and her fingers stroking his face. He had never wanted that moment to end and was content to let it be his last memory.

Through the haze Fitz didn’t feel the beast release its hold on him, or the small hands grabbing him by his collar and hauling him to the surface, just as they had done so many months before. He didn’t feel being drug onto the shore or the shaking hands pounding against his chest trying to expel the water out. What did feel were those soft lips pressed against his trying to force air into his lungs and desperate pleas in his ears. “Please Fitz,” Jemma begged between breaths “You can’t leave me…not now not ever”. He was inclined to agree, he had been by her side for so long and if he had his way would never be away from it again. “Oh God Fitz come on breath,” she begged pounding harder “Don’t do this to me…I love you, it’s always been you”.

Never able to deny Jemma Simmons anything she asked and with the help of a harder hit his body seemed to bring to life, his lungs finally forcing the vile liquid from them, replacing them with greedy breaths. Jemma rolled him to his side rubbing his back as he continued to cough, the dark splotches that had been clouding his vision slowly fading, replaced with the blue sand. And the incredibly pleasant site of Will’s unconscious body laying a few feet away. A long cut on his forehead oozing blood, bloodied nose, and what seemed to be a rapidly blackening eye.

Jemma was crying, muttering nonsense and questions he could barely catch in his ears. Once he was done coughing she forced him up to sitting, forcefully taking his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. He drank her in, sopping wet, covered in mud, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She’d never looks so beautiful to him.  
“I love you too,” he finally gasped out once the burning in his chest began to subside. She let out a happy sob and launched herself at him, tackling him back to the ground in his weakened state, peppering kisses all over his face. He wrapped his arms around her gently capturing her lips with his own as soon as they strayed close enough to his. 

The embrace was full of tenderness and passion, a promise of many yet to come, Fitz reluctantly pulling away when his battered lungs demanded air once more. He rested his forehead against her own, gently wiping away the last of her tears away. “I take back what I said about the cosmos wanting us apart,” he added lightly seeing a flash of fear in her eyes. “It’s the bloody water that has it out for us”.

A smile erupted on her features and she placed one last tender kiss on his forehead before helping him sit up. “Then we will make sure our cottage doesn’t have a pool, pond, or birdbath then”. Fitz merely chuckled in response his gaze going to the unconscious Hydra agent and the realization that his evil Master wasn’t far off. 

Jemma seemed to know what he was thinking even before he could voice the question. “We’ll take him back…tell Gideon and Ward he’s the Inhuman. Hopefully it will buy the team enough time to get there if they haven’t already. After that, I think some one on one time with Daisy, May, and Bobbi would do him some good”.

Fitz wasn’t sure he’d wish that particular trio on anyone, no matter how evil or misguided. So Fitz nodded shakily hauling himself up, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness fell over him. His eyes briefly flickering back to the now still pool, two severed tentacles floating on the surface. 

Jemma caught his gaze, her hand taking his gently taking his shaking one “I won’t let it take you Fitz,” she said “There is no reason to be afraid anymore because I will always be there to pull you from the darkness and into the light”.

The End  
Hope you liked it! Thanks for the head canon!


End file.
